Dramond
by Diamonation
Summary: The greatest realm of all has been created. All the creatures are fighting against the evil tyrant.What would happen to Dramond? Will Diamonade and Diadond defeat the evil tyrant? Will the impossible be true? ONLY YOU CAN FIND OUT, SO START IT NOW.
1. Summary(a Guideline)

_**Disclaimer :** This is not the Inheritance cycle series please be noted._

 ** _Characters:_**

Diamonade

Içencrœ

Ámíra

Karen

Adrain

King Owen

Diadond

 ** _The ancient language to be continued…_**

Drįśińg(fire summon)

hešfé hìæl(heal)

ćrägú(water summon)

Śÿrëñ (Invisibility)

Ŵydren(descend down to the ground)

 _ **All ANCIENT LANGUAGE :**_ _IS IN ITALICS WITHOUT BOLD_


	2. Life in Diamonation

A long time ago ...

Fear is in this world ...

Called Dramond...

It is a land full of mysteries...

The story continues...

In Dramond there is a city ruled by King Owen. The city, which was called Diamonation,was frequently attacked by the empire. A citadel stood in the middle of the city. The main purpose of the citadel is to overlook the whole city and the barren ground that surrounds the city. It also served as a place where the King lives and where the whole city could go underground if the inevitable occurred. There lived a couple who were very poor , called Adrian and Karen. Adrian work as a carpenter and they were expecting twins. Karen was trained to contact another person mind as her father was a magician. Adrian loved his city as it is very beautiful and everyone is very kind .

The twins were born . The twins were named Diamonade and Diadond,Diamonade is a boy while Diadond is a girl.

Adrian was given many gifts . The gift given by King Owen was encased in a metal box with a note that read " Open the box in front of the twins when they are one month old."

When the twins were one month old , the metal box was opened in front of them, by Karen. Diamonade curiously crawled towards the box while Diadond was carried to it. The box revealed a stone which was sparkling blue with zagged emerald lines. The twins immediately grabbed the stone, and it started cracking. Karen realised that it was a egg,when the egg cracked open, emerging two little dragons which squirmed towards them and touch their hands . One dragon is of blue colour while the other is of emerald colour . Both twins immediately jolted upright, when the blue dragon touch Diamonade's palm and the emerald dragon touch Diadond's hand , with Diamonade growing a blue spark on his hand and Diadond growing a emerald spark , both in the shape of a star,which is called ćêrėstæm(meaning Star hand).Karen immediately put away the dragons and put them in a big bowl . King Owen knocked on the door and Karen immediately open the door asking why he was giving them the egg. King Owen revealed that he was a rider and that is the egg his dragon laid . King Owen told Karen that both the dragons and the twins would understand each other feelings perfectly and it was best to keep them together beside each other.

The twins were tutored privately on their native language while the dragons accompanied them . They were then taught the ancient language and how to pronounce they were taught the ancient language, they did not learn much of the ancient language as his escort was killed and he was unable to make it to the elves ,thus flying back to Diamonation.

The twins were 8 years old when they have mastered words like drįśińg,hešfé hìæl,ćrägú and many more.

Diamonade was trained today by a warrior that King Owen assigned him to. King Owen went into combat with Diadond as Diadond need help to hold the bow and arrow properly and how to strike blows at an enemy. Karen,was appointed by the King to train Diamonade on how to defend their mind.

After their training, Diadond and Diamonade retire to their resting for quite some time, Diamonade spoke .

" Did you manage to shoot the arrow right on the target,dondon ?"

"Can you teach me how to shoot an arrow, dinade."

"Stop calling me dinade, it is too girlish."

The twins went out of the city with their dragons who are both immensely huge.

The empire has ceased attack as the empire lost quite a number of troops.

King Owen rode on his dragon(called Díæmon) which is blue, followed by Díæmon mate, (called Strådén)which is green . The three of them went to tutor the twins' dragons which is called Skŷdrán and Émdęn, partner of Diamonade and Diadond twins were startled by the sudden appearance of King Owen and Díæmon. Díæmon and Strådén taught Skŷdrán and Émdęn on many flying techniques while the twins were tutored by King Owen on how to make a saddle and lastly train them on mind combat ,which Diadond was best at.


	3. Mind combat

Chapter 2

Diamonade surrounded his mind with huge walls but it was driven apart by Diadond as Diadond could slip into his mind without him knowing. There always seem to be a loophole in the walls that Diamonade used to block out anyone who tries to enter his mind but Diadond always seem to be able to get into his mind without causing him any pain and both of them dueled with King Owen . King Owen managed to break the walls shielding Diadond mind but was counterattacked by Diamonade who managed to attack King Owen mind and King Owen shielded himself and block the attack.

In return King Owen attacked after a while King Owen managed to crush them and then released the twins . They finally stop for a short break.

Unexpectedly,a group of magicians attacked their mind with full force. It was then the dragons joined their riders and joined their minds ,attacking the magicians one by one ,finishing them one by one .The last magician surrendered in fear that he would not be able to resist them King Owen allowed the twins to spend the rest of the day in the city while he attend to the group of magician which consist of 20 .The twins went on spending most of their time with their parents. Adrian and Karen were pleased and embraced them happily, in which Adrain have become the owner of a weapon shop. The twins immediately asked their father to bring them to his shop to buy some wood carving knifes to carve a variety of patterns out of wood and give them to father to sell. Although their father have become the owner of the weapon shop, he was still poor. The twins got to their secret training field which the King have showed them how to go there before. Diamonade adjusted Diadond's hand before handing her, her bow Diamonade insisted on helping her move her hand to show her how to aim and shoot straight at a target. The twins headed to the castle for the banquet that King Owen had prepared to celebrate the twins birthday. They celebrate their birthday and enjoyed the feast before retiring back into their shared bedroom.

Before dawn , the empire have step forth trying to attack with an immense stream of soldiers,warcries could be heard . Diamonade jolted up right , get into his blue tunic and ran forth to find Diadond. Skŷdrán informed her rider that Diadond was training on archery in the secret field. Skŷdrán, Émdęn and Diadond was waiting for him ,Diadond showed her shots which,she had mastered it and is able to aim perfectly on the targets.

"Let's go and help the others now,Diadond!"

"Skŷdrán and Émdęn , we go by here and counterattacked the troops from behind and Diadond guard all of our minds from any magician."

"Śÿrëñ"

"Dinade ,we fly nearer since we are invisible now and you shoot the enchanted arrows which would fly back into the casing if you shout Înçêńdœ"

The city was about to be overrun by the soldiers as many soldiers were throwing ladders on the walls while the enchanted arrows burned the metal tunic of many soldiers. Finally, they reach the end of the troops but they are already very tired. The troops at the back weren't protected by magicians as they were burned down when the two dragons blew a torrent of fire which blurred the vision of Diamonade. Diadond strung arrows and Diamonade jumped and slashed the soldiers in one quick swipe .The sword was broken when the soldier brought down a hammer in an attempt to kill any invisible madden creature. Diamonade immediately drew two swords and slaughtered him by the throat. A mind started attacking Diamonade trying to gain control of Diamonade. Diadond sensed it and strike back at the magician mind . The magician recoiled and fell to the floor, the magician slewed the soldiers protecting him before he was slaughtered by another magician. Within seconds, the other magician was controlled by Diadond who manage to overpower him. Diadond used the magician to cast several spells at the soldiers, immobilising them before falling onto the ground,dead,in the case of using too much energy. The soldiers were easily slaughtered by Diamonade.

The dragons landed on a group of soldiers intending to crush them since they were already given by wards from both their riders and the King to prevent any injuries caused. The magicians were all overpowered by the immense weight of the dragons which managed to crush 1/2 of the soldiers. Many catapults were used to aim stones at the soldiers and managed to kill a lot of soldiers. Many were burned by the enchanted arrows,few threw their armour onto the enchanted arrow which caused an explosion then a huge fire. When only the commander and the leader of the soldiers were left , with combined effort,the twins attacked with their minds and the two culprits were overwhelmed and were bounded in chains before recovering. The bodies were cleared following by a huge pool of water at command of the King to wash all the blood stains on the barren ground. The attacks have caused massive destruction to the city as the walls are destroyed by the soldiers. With the dragons help, the rubble was lifted and sent to the tent of the soldiers that attacked them in an attempt to stop people from trespassing into the city. King Owen intended to make an extension in an effort to create double walls to prevent the walls to fall on huts of poor villages who are brought to Diamonation to give the villagers more comfort.

Diadond was training Diamonade on how to shield his mind from various attacks when they were interrupted by a cat who suddenly appeared and leap onto them. It suddenly transformed into a young boy.

" I am your escort for the trip to Pœ træúña the home of elves in which the elves have live in solitude for Owen would be escorting

you to the elves the next week."

"What are you, and what's your name. ?",said the twins in unison.

"I am called Içencrœ , and I am a werecat,if I were you I would not be siting here, but rather spending my time in the city."

Diamonade and Diadond look at each other and realised they have almost spend the whole day siting in the room. They got up, stretched and went to the forest ,just beside the city to practice archery and cut wood for carving shapes in it. The forest managed to calm their minds and allow them to remain focused. They spent the rest of the time carving wood using the wood carving knives carving complex images into the wood and finally polishing it.

King Owen gave them an assignment to support the reinforcements sent to Queen _ as the empire soldiers have destroyed the walls that prevent entry to the barracks. Magicians are already stationed there. Soldiers are already marching towards the city planning on their attacks, they would start when the twins reached twins gathered supplies and prepared to leave when Içencrœ called to them , telling them to meet outside Duarth ,handing them a map. They showed the dragons the map and bid Içencrœ farewell and flew off towards _.

The siege was easily tackled as the dragons caught the empire's soldiers by unawares, soldiers were scared stiff when they saw two gigantic dragons flying in the sky.

"Ŵydren"

The twins leaped and descended down from the dragons. The dragons let out a huge wave of fire blurring the soldiers vision but not harming them. Diadond sensed for the magician mind among the empire's soldiers ,went deeper into the magician mind and controlled the magician by killing the magician using the magician own sword. Another wave of fire charred the soldiers who are strip off of wards. The battle continued with the same pattern,Diamonade slaughtered a couple of soldiers when the dragons breathed a huge wave of fire. The enchanted arrows were often strung at the magician , killed them in an instant, many got scared and tried to run but was attacked by Diamonade. Many soldiers beg for mercy but they were still killed in an attempt of the dragons. The dragons find ways to kill and destroy them . When the dragons land on the soldiers, the magician was immediately killed as the strength to deflect the dragons blow was too much. Many of the queen soldiers were killed as a result of the late arrival of the twins. The twins finally set out towards Duarth.


	4. The journey to the GREAT city of elves

The twins set off to Duarth at a swift pace , only occasionally landing in Dialond where there is an immense number of trees which stood enormously high , beams of sunlight light up the ground, where the cool breeze blew. The forest was densely packed, allowing only some space for them to rest. Upon reaching Duarth , Diadond had to cast the invisibility spell as to not raise the awareness of the people in the city. Diadond searched for Içencrœ using her mind .Both dragons landed carefully, not to create too much noise. The dragons landed on the dirt , where they find Içencrœ there apparently waiting for them. Diamonade approached Içencrœ and carried him to the city together with Diadond. They spent the rest of the day getting news of the empire and went back to the dragons, resting right beneath their wings.

The next day , Diamonade awoke first but was startled when their breakfast was cooked by Içencrœ as Diamonade never expected him to be able to cook. They prepared for the flight which might last a few days as they needed to reach Śìthèum where they would meet the queen first as the instructions were to meet the elven queen first .Diadond readied the saddle bags while Diamonade went to hunt for some deer for the overly exhausted dragons. Diamonade encountered an elf which was sent to teach them the formal greeting of elves and what they need to prepare before entering Śìthèum. After hunting a herd of deers , the elf who accompanied Diamonade sent the food back to the dragons ,using magic. The elf went with Diamonade, back to the camp in an attempt to teach them on the greetings and elven aspects.

"What's your name? "asked Diadond

"I am Ámíra, and I am here to educate you on the elven aspects and greetings. "responded Ámíra.

"I am Diadond"

"I am Diamonade"

"Ana ćrusæ Içencrœ"

"Nice to meet you álfäkin. ",said the dragons in unison.

After preparations made to fly towards Corénd, Ámíra settled down to teach the twins of the native aspects of the elves .

"You have to learn the elven greeting as the queen expect you in a few days time ,so I am going to teach you two on our race aspects.", said Ámíra.

"When greeting a person of a higher rank like you two as dragon riders are the most respected among all races , although dragons are not much known in Dramond. "said Ámíra. "First let us start with the first greeting ,sałún icoê señ betœł , which means nice to meet you, secondly âdun ßæn ãrkït rådiüm kœn which means may you safely walk under the protection of the sky and lastly, sïn cręs dë mogürŵ which means may u have a safe trip."

"The queen has sent me to teach you on more of our elven aspects as they are very different from your culture and I believe that King Owen had not shared with you as he did not have much teachings from the old ones .",said Ámíra.

"How are the elves different from the other races?", asked Diamonade with a look of curiosity.

"That I can explain", said Içencrœ, " Long ago, before the humans appeared, the elves were the inhabitants of the island . Dragons then were only a myth as only a few survived after encountering the dragons. As the siege started when Queen Taimora set a expedition to find the dragons as her mate King Elodoâr was killed during one of their adventures and only Queen Taimora survived along with some of her guards . When the dragons were found the Queen wage a war against them . The dwarves who lived in the nearby mountains were drowned in blood as many of the elves and dragons died in the process . In the end , Princess Dítarã gained access into the dragon's mind and suggested a pack is made as many died in the war . A pack was made in the process and the it took 5 years and 8 months with the most experienced and strongest spell casters."

"When did the humans arrived ?" asked Diadond.

"My great great grandmother is in fact the ancestors of the humans , about the time when the elves first bonded dragon was bonded to Ditrêx , she gave birth to 4 unnaturally borned children , there after , they became what called humans ,after they left the elves and mated with other beings of unknown region, the life span of the elves increased greatly due to the dragon's magic . It turned out that the first bonded dragon and rider left Dramond with no intention of returning. There after all the dragons have died due to a war waged against the evil tyrant except some which fled into Trågiç which was now uninhabitable when one of them converted his body into heat and which burned out the whole island causing the death of many of the servants that served the evil tyrant . The only dragons known to exist is where the empire has not conquered, in total only 8 dragons including your dragons ." said Ámíra .

"Then we are somehow related now." said Diamonade

"One of the dragons is me .", said Içencrœ .

The twins stared at him with a confused look . "Of that ,he is the only dragon which has been chosen and was affected by the dragons magic that he is able to transform into four forms, a human , an elf , a dragon and a cat .", said Ámíra .

At this moment , Içencrœ transformed into a immensely huge dragon which is stunningly beautiful , he sparkled like diamond in which the colour of a rainbow. His size dropped till a size of an egg .

"I am the one and only animal which could change my size of which I am able to grow as big as Dramond ." said Içencrœ , " although I am capable of over throwing, the empire ,that is ruled by Qüexdêx the king , he is still too powerful especially when the Mēgadorê was controlled by him , beastly animals they are, only to be possessed by the Shade Dêzæp , who was then the only known shade alive . Through this years , Qüexdêx has been growing in power , deeply influenced by shade Dêzæp. Of all the empire , few known about the dragons otherwise it is just a myth . Elves had been keeping the knowledge about the dragons as a secret from other races as dragons are deadly when met and would cause humans to hunt the dragon for their eggs so they could become dragon riders and be freed from the control of others."

"Let's begin our practice. ",said Içencrœ , breaking the awkward silence .

Diamonade used a wooden stick and draw a circle indicating the battle ground . Içencrœ walked up in the form of a human and dulled the swords of both his and Diamonade's . They walked in the circle trying to discern the next move . With a growl, Içencrœ leaped at Diamonade bring his sword down ,before flipping his wrist and strike the knee of Diamonade . Barely blocking the attack, Diamonade diverted his attention to Içencrœ studying on his body trying to discern his weaknesses . He charged at Içencrœ slashed at him with all his might but Içencrœ dodged at the last minute and slashed Diamonade before he is able to regain his stance .

"Enough !", said Içencrœ .

While Ámíra sat on Içencrœ , the twins sat on their dragons and the they took off heading towards Corénd , the twin started practicing their magic while Ámíra and Içencrœ help the twins to vocalize the ancient language . They flew over the plains at much ease, never siting any humans or elves along their path.

Unbeknownst to them ,a bird followed suit occasionally landing on the dragon's spike.

Diamonade and Diadond were to open their mind to the wilderness when the bird flinched and let out a high pitch cry, both the twins were surprised when they could not sense the mind of the bird, instinctively ,Diadond plunged deep in thought occasionally flinching . Finally, Diadond eyes snapped open and gave the bird to Ámíra. The bird was obviously a spy from the shade. From then on ,Içencrœ kept an eye on every being that appeared . The flight to Corénd was fast and swift , while flying, the twins tried to sword fight on the dragon back and even did archery. Much to the dislike of Içencrœ , the twins started shooting at him as they could receive back their arrows easily .

Upon reaching Corénd ,elves started pouring praises at the dragons ,never stopping ,the elves were preparing for a war but they still live as if there is no war and they lead a simple life.

"Why aren't elves tending to the field but were doing things of their own wishes." ,asked Diadond.

"We elves obtain plants as food and since plants are abundant here, we do not need to work but do things at our own pleasure .",said Ámíra.

As they walked through the city ,a never ending praise continued , only to be silenced by the Queen .

" _My majesty ,why are you not in Śìthèum ,it's much safer within the protection of the forest_.", said Ámíra.

" _Do you think I want to disregard my guests ,especially when they are dragon riders and when I wanted to meet them as quick as possible as they resumed back to training_ .", said Queen Dítarã.

" _Yes , my majesty_.", said Ámíra

" _sałún icoê señ betœł._ ", said the twins as they twisted their wrist and fingers .

" _âdun ßæn ãrkït rådiüm kœn_.", said Queen Dítarã, doing the same hand gestures.

" _sïn cręs dë mogürŵ_ ", said the twins.

"Let's begin our training ,but firstly , you need to vow in the ancient language and then we could start our training.", said Queen Dítarã .

The twins obediently obeyed.

There was much commotion when an army of soldiers on the other side of the river declared war determined that they would win as they believe that such a small city would not be a problem. The soldiers were hard at work , building bridges at such a swift pace . Before the moon is up , the bridge was done and the soldiers retired to their tents .

Diamonade and Diadond have been sleeping since they arrived , carrying on their plans as soon as it reached midnight. They wake up at a start , preparing for the task that would be tiring. The dragons , Ámíra, Diamonade and Diadond set off towards the camp. As silent as they could , they settled down and Diamonade and Diadond went to loosen the metal piece holding the tent to the ground. The dragons one by one took one tent each and put them right beside the river. They repeated the process again and again , the elves has made strong machinery that would be used for part of the plan. Ámíra strapped each of the tent with a thick and rough nylon string. At dawn , the city was empty as all the elves were positioned at the side of the river. The tents were pulled into the shallow river, people escaped but were shot down by the archers. Few escaped, suffering grievious wounds, only to die of lost of blood later. The elves infused words of magic drawing water from the ground into the river washing the blood into the sea and have the bodies washed into the sea. The twins retired back to their bed.

When the twins woke up , they took flight towards Śìthèum, they travelled by foot as the dragons would cause chaos and other elves might shoot them down or kill them with magic. They managed to passed into the forest without encountering anybody of unwanted presence. Thus far , they only encounters two elves sent to assist them as the forest is dangerous with unknown beings wondering around.

The twins managed to pass into Śìthèum without any difficulty and was immediately housed in the largest living quarters there.


End file.
